bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Dimension
arriving in the Doom Dimension]] The Doom Dimension (Japanese version: ) is an alternate dimension from the real world, possibly also in New Vestroia. All the Bakugan are afraid to be sent to this dimension. It is known that no Bakugan or humans has ever returned from there until the Brawlers and their Bakugan were released from here by the Legendary Soldiers. Masquerade and Hal-G presumably made Doom Cards and distributed them, which, when set, send the opponents' Bakugan into the Doom Dimension when they are defeated. All Bakugan are afraid of the Doom Dimension. Hal-G has made a teleportation card that can to teleport a person into the Doom Dimension. The Doom Dimension is said to be the afterlife for Bakugan. It played a main role in the first season. After not being mentioned for nearly three seasons, the Doom Dimension also plays a major part in Arc 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. A mysterious man named Wiseman freed some Bakugan from the Doom Dimension who called themselves Nonet Bakugan who were sent to the Doom Dimension by Drago's ancestor the Original Dragonoid. In the Bakugan Video Game, Leonidas and Vladitor are born from the Doom Dimension and released into the human world. Later they both battle and after the battle they both go back to the Doom Dimension, where Battle Ax Vladitor gives Omega Leonidas his remaining energy so he can go back to the human world with his partner (you) but somehow Marduk (your rival) still has Battle Ax Vladitor. Landscape The Doom Dimension is barren and inhospitable to almost all life. The sky is constantly raining down thunder and lightning making it impossible to survive for a long period of time. The Legendary Soldiers bypass these problems by changing the land with their powers. The land is also littered with millions of Bakugan that died and have been fossilized leaving only their stone bodies. Bakugan in the Doom Dimension All the Bakugan were recovered from the Doom Dimension after a bet was made between the Six Legendary Soldiers and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The bet was that if the Bakugan Battle Brawlers could pass a test then each brawler would be sent home and any Bakugan ever sent to the Doom Dimension would be released. The only Bakugan that were excluded from the deal were Fury and the Nonet Bakugan. Pyrus *Delta Dragonoid * Fusion Dragonoid * Centipoid * Falconeer * Griffon * Gargonoid * Juggernoid * Mantris * Ravenoid * Robotallion * Saurus * Serpenoid * Siege * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Warius * Fourtress Ventus * Skyress * Storm Skyress * Jaakor * Bee Striker * El Condor * Falconeer * Monarus * Ravenoid * Harpus Haos * Tigrerra * Blade Tigrerra * Reptak * Griffon * Juggernoid * Mantris * Ravenoid * Saurus * Serpenoid * Siege * Tentaclear Subterra * Gorem * Hammer Gorem * Roxtor * Hynoid * Manion * Rattleoid * Tuskor * Cycloid Aquos * Preyas * Angelo/Diablo Preyas * Radizen * Fear Ripper * Gargonoid * Griffon * Juggernoid * Limulus * Robotallion * Siege * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Sirenoid Darkus * Dual Hydranoid * Alpha Hydranoid * Orbeum * Skytruss * Mantris * Laserman * Reaper * Fury The Six Legendary Soldiers * Pyrus Apollonir * Haos Lars Lion * Aquos Frosch * Ventus Oberus * Subterra Clayf * Darkus Exedra Note: The Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia were not imprisoned in the Doom Dimension. They could go around to other parts of Vestroia and most likely just resided there. Nonet Bakugan * Darkus Betadron * Darkus Mutabrid * Darkus Kodokor * Pyrus Spatterix * Subterra Stronk * Ventus Worton * Aquos Balista * Haos Tremblar Note: The Nonets were imprisoned before the events of Mechtanium Surge. They were imprisoned in the darkest depths of the doom dimension by Drago's ancestor the Original Dragonoid for their actions. Mechtogan (created by Fury) * Darkus Coredegon * Pyrus Slycerak * Haos Exostriker * Aquos Mandibor Others *Chamelia Video Game Leonidas was said in the Bakugan Video Game it was born in the Doom Dimension, not banished. Near the end of the game, when Vladitor evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor, the Haos battlefield transformed somehow into something like the Doom Dimension, according to what was said by Marucho. In the end, Battle Ax Vladitor saves Leonidas from the Doom Dimension, returning him to the player. Gallery doom dimension full view.png|Full view of Doom Dimension earth song_bakugan style__0002.jpg|Doom Dimension earth song_bakugan style__0004.jpg earth song_bakugan style__0003.jpg 1525.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.05.26 PM.JPG de: nl:Doemdimensie Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Locations Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge